


Snowbound

by sarcasmismyweapon



Series: A pair they make [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 2018 ninja games, A pair they make fic, ANBU - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Jounin, Kakashi is a worrywort, M/M, Mission Fic, Missionfic, Sarcasm, Truthverse, reward fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: A pair they make ficIruka is about to go on a mission with one of Kakashi's teammates, Asuma. They're headed to the land of snow, what was supposed to take just over a week turned into a lengthier more difficult mission as a blizzard rolls in just as they cross into Snows territory. Iruka has to make sure he keeps his word to Kakashi, he has to come home.





	Snowbound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TsubasaHimeChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubasaHimeChan/gifts).



> This is part of my 2018 Ninja games it was a reward for TsubasaHimeChan who wanted to see Iruka go on a mission with one of Kakashi's teammates in a non-Anbu related mission. 
> 
> TsubasaHimeChan I hope you enjoy your reward fic.

  
When Iruka got his mission assignment Kakashi was lazing about on the couch, which in hindsight was probably a good thing. Having your boyfriend be half asleep when you get a surprise like the one he had just gotten was far better than having an overly concerned and alert one.   
“Oh.”   
“Hmm?” Looking up Iruka smiled when Kakashi didn’t even bother to open his eyes as he asked. “What’s up?”   
“Nothing.” Iruka smirked. “Just got a mission.”   
“Where to?”   
Iruka rolled his eyes even as he resealed the scroll and threw it onto the coffee table, coming around it to climb onto the couch with Kakashi. It was a tight fit, but neither of them complained when Iruka was laying more on Kakashi than on the couch itself. The man’s arms coming up to wrap around him, Iruka smiled as he buried his head in the man’s neck.   
“It’s nothing.”   
“If it was nothing you wouldn’t be trying to butter me up.” Kakashi replied in a sleepy tone.   
Iruka looked up, his chin digging into the man’s chest. “Hmm, would I do that?”   
Kakashi opened his eye to stare down at him. “Mmmhmm.” The tone was one that showed he wasn’t falling for it.   
Laughing Iruka snickered into the man’s vest, a deep sigh came from Kakashi as the man had to wait out his lover's amusement to even try to get an answer from him. It took a few minutes before Iruka mumbled something into his vest.   
“Try against without my vest in your mouth.”   
Iruka tilted his head up just enough to see Kakashi giving him an unimpressed look, the Jounin snickered a few times before sitting up a bit. “Fine.” He sighed. “If you must know-”   
“I do.”   
Rolling his eyes Iruka continued. “I have a mission.”   
“I know that already Iruka.”   
The Jounin smiled. “Well...I also happen to be having a teammate.”   
“And?”   
Iruka smiled leaned forward to kiss the man, surprising Kakashi for a moment. The silver-haired man didn’t fall for his ruse though, his hand tightening on Iruka’s own vest when the man tried to roll away. Pouting as he lifted himself off of the man, Iruka huffed. “Cheater.”   
“I think that goes the other way around.” Kakashi countered. “You were the one trying to distract me.”   
Iruka gave an innocent look. “I don’t know what your-AHHAHA.” He arched and wiggled in an attempt to get away as Kakashi tickled his side.   
“Tell me who’s your teammate?” Kakashi smirked as he held the man against himself, preventing Iruka from making a hearty escape. Iruka managed to hold up for a minute or two before finally panting out.   
“A-As-Asuma.”   
The tickling stopped. “Oh?” Now Kakashi was intrigued.   
Iruka collapsed onto him, panting. “Mean.” He rasped out.   
Kakashi rubbed his back. “Mmmhmm, where is this mission of yours going?”   
Iruka sighed, snuggling into the man. “Somewhere.” He idly said with a hidden grin.   
“Iruka.”   
Chuckling the Jounin leaned forward to kiss Kakashi’s neck. “Don’t worry I doubt me and Asuma can get into too much trouble with each other right? It’s not like I’m going somewhere with Genma.”   
Kakashi sighed. “Small mercies. Where to?”   
Iruka huffed. “We’re not that bad together.”   
“Stop avoiding the question...And you know that’s a lie.”   
Iruka chuckled. “We’re going to the land of snow.”   
Kakashi sighed. “Pack warmly.” Iruka smacked his chest, chuckling Kakashi replied. “What it’s the truth.”   
Iruka leveraged himself up onto his elbows in order to glower at his lover. “That’s not amusing, you shouldn’t be amused. We get hypothermic-”   
“You have my undivided permission to cuddle Asuma in order to stay alive.”   
Iruka stared down at Kakashi a moment before muttering. “I’m telling him you said that...No, I’m telling Kurenai you said that.”   
Kakashi chuckled. “Somehow I think she’ll be on my side.”   
“Not likely.”   
  
*********   
  
Asuma unsealed the scroll he’d just been delivered, walking back into the living room he tilted his head upon reading the mission brief. “Huh.”   
“What is it?”   
Looking up from the scroll Asuma waved it a bit. “I have a mission in the land of snow.”   
Kurenai stared back at him, not seeing what might have had him react. Asuma smirked before adding. “With Iruka.”   
Kurenai chuckled. “Oh, I bet that’s one conversation that’s going to go well.”   
“I’m more worried about him dropping by to give me a talk.” Asuma muttered as he resealed the mission scroll.   
Kurenai hummed even as she wrapped her arms around Asuma. “Well, at least it’s you and not Genma.”   
Asuma sighed. “You’re right, that wouldn’t have ended well.”   
Kurenai smiled. “They’d get too distracted with each other to finish the actual mission.”   
“They’re like children when they’re together.”   
Kurenai didn’t bother to argue against that, they both knew it was true. “So when do you leave?”   
“Tomorrow afternoon.”   
Kurenai leaned up to give him a peck on the lips. “Well get packing, I’m sure we’ll see Kakashi sooner or later.”   
Asuma rolled his eyes as he went to do just that. “He’s like a mother bear.”   
Kurenai smiled as her boyfriend stalked down the hallway.   
  
*********   
  
Iruka adjusted his pack, making sure the straps were tight. He turned when his pack was tugged on only to smile when Kakashi swooped in to kiss him. Chuckling Iruka shook his head. “I’ll be fine.”   
“I’m sure you will be, but I still get to say goodbye.”   
Iruka sent him a look that clearly showed how much he believed that. “Fine, but remember that we could be late if the snowstorms change.”   
Kakashi sighed. “Yes, I’m aware.”   
“And you won’t freak out if we’re late.”   
Kakashi was silent. Iruka sighed. “Will you try not to freak out if we’re late?”   
“I make no promises, but I’ll do my best.”    
Iruka rolled his eyes. “You’ve gone on hundreds of missions with Asuma right?” Kakashi nodded. “And you trust him with your life right?” Kakashi nodded.   
“Then you can trust him with mine.” Iruka smiled. “Besides it’s not like I’m defenseless.”   
“I know that.” Kakashi sighed.   
Instead of allowing Kakashi to continue, Iruka leaned forward to kiss the man. Wrapping his arms around Kakashi’s neck and pressing themselves flush against each other. Pulling his head back Iruka smiled. “When I get back you can help warm me up.”   
Kakashi chuckled. “You better not have frostbite or you’ll be warming up in the hospital and not our bed.”   
Iruka pouted. “Mean.”   
Kakashi closed the divide between them, pecking him on the lips again. “The truth hurts. I’ll see you when you get home then.”   
Iruka nodded as they separated. “Oh and tell Asuma that if he loses or damages you I’ll kill him.”   
Iruka glared back at his boyfriend. “No.” And then disappeared.   
Kakashi grinned and shrugged. “Too late, I already told him.”    
  
*******   
  
Iruka smiled at Asuma as he walked up to the main gate of their village.   
“Oh good, I was afraid he’d be with you.” The man droned with a wry grin.   
Iruka chuckled. “Nah, I was able to convince him to stay home.”   
“That’s good to hear. You ready?”   
Iruka gave a nod. “Lead the way.”   
Asuma did just that, the pair making it into the covering of trees where they leaped up into the branches and began to travel faster and further away from the village.   
“How far are we going today?” Iruka asked as they moved from tree branch to tree branch.   
“As far as we can without exhausting ourselves.” Asuma glanced towards Iruka. “I don’t know your limits, but I can easily go to the border.”   
Iruka thought about it a moment. “I’m pretty sure I can manage that.”   
“You’re sure?” Asuma didn’t want to baby the man, but he also didn’t want a half-dead teammate.   
Iruka smiled. “I’ll let you know if I decide that was a poor decision.”   
Chuckling Asuma gave a nod. “Alright then.”   
It was as they were running that Iruka dared to ask. “So did he pay you a visit?”   
Asuma glanced his way before humming. “Do you suspect he did?”   
Iruka snorted. “Guess that’s my answer.”   
Asuma chuckled. “He said that he’d told you he-”   
“Was going to bring dinner home? Yeah, I know.” The dry tone of the man's voice had Asuma chuckling once more.   
“I take it that didn’t fly?”   
Iruka glanced his way with an irritated look. “What do you think?”   
“I think you let him get away with it simply because you know he’s not going to stop regardless of you lecturing him or not.”   
Iruka blushed a bit. “Next time I won’t try and stop him.”   
Asuma shrugged. “Kurenai’s in my corner.”   
“Well, I would hope so.”   
Shaking his head Asuma made sure to inform the man. “You can’t always count on them being in your corner, she’s thrown me at his mercy before...He’ll do the same to you. Eventually.”   
Iruka smirked. “Think so huh?”   
“I know it.”   
“Isn’t that what people call the honeymoon phase?”   
Asuma laughed. “I think so.”   
“As far as I know neither of us got a honeymoon...I think we’ve been cheated.”   
The man’s booming laugh had Iruka smiling, at least this mission was going to be pleasant given that he had someone he knew with him. Having strangers or mere acquaintances as teammates made things rather cold, everyone just wants to do their job rather than talk with one another. Iruka missed taking missions with friends, like this.    
  
*******   
  
They made good time and although he was rather winded, Iruka was proud to say that he made it to the border. They’d set up a makeshift camp on their side of the border, Asuma had already said that it was pointless to do so since no one really cared about a line in the sand. Still, they did it out of habit as “technically” they should be safe doing so, neither of them believed they’d be attacked either way. They were far too close to Konoha for that. Settled down around a small fire Iruka leaned back against a tree trunk, staring up at the night sky.   
“You know he’s going to be slashing red X’s across the calendar until we get back.”   
Asuma snorted. “Seriously?”   
Iruka hummed. “Does Kurenai do anything like that?”   
Asuma shook his head even as he lit up a cigarette, Iruka chuckled at the sight of it. Asuma tilted his head as he took the first drag of it.   
“Isn’t that a bad idea out in the field? I mean Kakashi’s said that you’ve smoked while out on missions before, but I always figured it was a bad idea.”   
Asuma shrugged. “If someone’s gunning for you it’s not going to matter if your smoking or not.”   
Iruka was about to reply to that when he gave it a moments thought, he nodded. “Suppose your right about that.”   
Asuma smirked as he took another inhale of the nicotine. “And besides our campfire is more of an eyesore than my cigarette at this point, I don’t smoke them while running.”   
Iruka nodded. “Good point.” He glanced towards the fire, it was more for light than for warmth. It wasn’t as if they would be cooking anything either, they had ration bars and water for food. Not that either of them felt that was nourishment, it was more requirement than anything.    
“So you ready to get cold? Tomorrow we should make it to the great lake, from there we’ll cross through the cave system and-”   
“How many days to get there?” Iruka interrupted the man.   
“About four, unless we hit a snag along the way.”   
Iruka gave a nod. “And about three there for the mission and another four back.”   
Asuma smirked. “You anxious already?”   
Iruka rolled his eyes. “No, but it’s an interesting timetable. It’s relying heavily on us not getting trapped by the snow.”   
“True.” Asuma agreed. “I’ve been there before it shouldn’t be a problem, we have enough skill between us to survive.”   
Iruka chuckled. “Kakashi said he has given us his permission to cuddle if it means we survive.” Iruka didn’t think it was possible for Asuma to laugh as he did, but the Anbu certainly surprised him. Smiling as he watched Asuma fight to get his bearings while choking on his own air, the Jounin replied.   
“I figured you’d be upset at the notion of stripping down with me.”   
Asuma shook his head. “Survival’s survival.” He gasped as he let out a few more coughs to clear his throat. “Besides if anything I can rile him up because of it.”   
Iruka blushed.   
Laughing Asuma waved a hand at his friend. “Relax you don’t have anything I don’t and we both know how each other leans. Nothing to freak out about, nothing will come of it if we have to resort to that.”   
Iruka tilted his head a bit before inquiring. “Does that mean you wouldn’t cuddle Raidou or Genma?”   
“Raidou yes, Genma no...He can freeze.”   
Iruka laughed. “That’s mean.”   
“I’ll save his ass so long as he doesn’t grope mine. Bastard would find it too tempting to push my buttons.”   
Iruka smirked. “I’m sure he’d try, but only once.”   
Rolling his eyes the smoking ninja replied around his cigarette. “Yeah ask Raidou that sometime, he’s pushed a lot of peoples buttons while on missions.”   
“I’m sure he has, but he’s also gotten the mission completed.” Iruka replied in defense of his friend.   
“That he has.” Asuma dipped his head. “He just happens to be a little shit while doing it.”   
“I can’t defend that.”   
“I didn’t think you could.”   
  
********   
  
The journey to the land of snow went just as they had planned until it didn’t. The snow drifts were up to their knees and even with the ability to walk on top of water and climb trees, snow was a different animal. They could manage it but it took more energy to do so, luckily there was a good tree cover for a good part of their trek into the valleys. It was from there that they had been stuck trudging through the snow, sodden with ice cold water, crystals of ice forming on their gear and themselves the ninja came to a stop before a large hill.   
“Umm...Wasn’t this supposed to be clear?”   
Asuma let out a breathy sigh, his breath misting through the air. “Yeah.”   
“And now its a mountain...Avalanche.”   
“Yeah.”   
Iruka glanced to Asuma just as the older man glanced his way. “We have to climb it.” Asuma informed him in an irritated voice.   
“I was afraid you were going to say that.” Iruka glanced back up at the hill. “This is going to suck.”   
“Mmhmm, alright crash course.”   
“Huh?” Iruka turned to see Asuma pulling out his signature blades. Iruka frowned when the man charged them up like he always did, his eyes widened however when Asuma smashed one down into the mountain of snow. From there the man smashed the other blade higher and demonstrated that he could climb, the chakra going through the blade worked as an anchoring point, one far better than their feet. Asuma pulled the blade free and turned to regard him silently a moment.   
Iruka shook his head. “Alright then, I guess we’ll know if I got it right.” He chuckled as he stared up at the mountain of snow.    
“Keep your chakra steady and focused evenly across the surface of the blade.” He watched on as Iruka pulled out two kunai. The Jounin did as he instructed, thrusting the knives into the snow and trying to use them to advance up the hill. He slid right back down with a huff. Asuma shook his head before coming forward, placing his hand over Iruka's.   
“Like this.” He focused his chakra around Iruka’s hand allowing the other man to feel how much force his chakra was emitting.   
Iruka frowned a moment. “That’s it?”    
Asuma chuckled. “Sometimes you don’t need force.”   
Iruka snorted. “I’m assuming that Genma doesn’t know that.”   
Shaking his head Asuma motioned for him to try again, with a sigh Iruka stabbed the knives into the snow once more and tried to climb upwards. This time he only stumbled a bit before managing to anchor himself. Looking towards Asuma he gave a nod. The ascent up the mountain of snow wasn’t pleasant in the least, they were cold, wet and the majority of their gear and clothing were accumulating clumps of ice or snow. The added weight wasn’t doing them any favors, just as the cold wasn’t. Iruka slid down a bit as he struggled to orientate his blade, his boots digging into the hardened snow.   
“You alright?” Asuma called back in a breathy tone as the man anchored himself, their breaths were being swept away by the fierce wind and if that wasn’t enough the exhaustion that was beginning to take hold would have done it.   
“Yeah.” Iruka shouted as he struggled forwards once more. “How close are we?”   
Asuma canted his head back to stare up towards the top that they were climbing towards, letting out a cough as his lungs balked at the frozen air Asuma begrudgingly shouted back. “Too damn far.”   
Iruka shook his head, letting out a bark of laughter. “Guess we better hurry up then before we lose sensation in our important bits.”   
“Bits?” Asuma laughed as they climbed.   
“Genma.”   
“Ah.”   
Slowly bit by bit they chipped away at the length between them and the top of the would be mountain, neither of them were sure exactly how long it took although they both let out relieved breaths of air as they tumbled onto the relatively flat piece of snow at the top. Panting the two lay there catching their breaths a moment.   
“That-Sucked.”   
Asuma chuckled breathily. “Yeah.”   
Groaning the pair sat up to see where they were in relation to where they needed to go.   
“On the upside, we’ve mastered the mountain.”   
Asuma snorted. “And on the downside we have to climb down the other side.”   
Iruka glanced his way. “We could sled it.”   
Asuma smirked. “Yeah and die.”   
Chuckling Iruka inched closer to the edge. “So same way down as up?”   
Asuma joined him, staring down towards the bottom of the mountain. “Pretty much...Gonna be harder going down.”   
Iruka shook his head. “I don’t think that’s possible.”   
“Gravity.”   
“Damn it.” Iruka glanced towards his friend. “If we fall, it’s been nice knowing you.”   
Asuma snorted. “Go.”   
Shaking his head Iruka carefully positioned himself and his blades, giving Asuma a ‘this is crazy’ look he slowly began his descent down the mountain. Taking a deep breath Asuma made to follow after him, charging his blades with chakra before digging them into the snow and ice. It was a hell of a long way down and he didn’t want to take the easy way down, he was careful to call down to Iruka.   
“Stay alert, you screw up now and I’ll have a shit ton of paperwork waiting for me back at home.”   
Not one to be outdone Iruka shouted back. “I feel the love...Just remember my boyfriend will kill you if you get me killed.”   
Asuma laughed. “If I get you killed then I’m likely to be joining you.”   
“Die together and avoid his wrath?”   
“Sounds like a plan!”   
They both chuckled as they traversed the icy field.    
“Just so you know, Kurenai would murder us.”   
Iruka snorted. “She can’t if we’re already dead.”   
Asuma was silent a moment. “You wanna bet?”   
Iruka huffed and puffed as he slowly leveraged himself lower and lower. “Not really...I think dying would be bad enough, but let’s do our best not to alright?”   
Asuma chuckled. “I thought that’s what we were doing.”   
“Touche.”   
  
*******   
  
Neither of them commented on how long it took them to get up and over and then down the mountain of snow the avalanche had caused. All they did comment on was where the hell they were going to set up a makeshift camp. They were freezing and it was obvious they could go no further, not as they were. Slowly the pair tredged through the snow, relying on one another as they went forward with each agonizing step.   
“I can’t feel my feet.”   
“Mild frostbite.”   
“Can you feel yours?”   
“No.”   
Iruka sighed. “Why can’t we get sent to somewhere warm.”   
“You wouldn’t like Suna either.”   
Iruka snorted. “Been there, it’s not so bad.”   
Asuma gave him a skeptical look. Iruka shrugged. “You just avoid the sun like the plague.”   
Asuma’s lips twitched as if he was fighting not to smile at that. “Still hotter than hell.”   
“And this is colder than hell.”   
They unanimously agreed. “Hell sucks.”   
When the found a small alcove that would be easily transformed into a safe hollow for them to rest, the pair used a combination of jutsu and survival skills to hollow out more space into the wall of ice, secluding themselves from the harsh wind. Huddling down they sat next to each other.   
“One hour.”   
“Huh?” Iruka glanced towards Asuma.    
“We can’t sleep in this cold, not even if we shared body heat the proper way.” Asuma muttered. “We can rest for one hour and then we have to go.”   
Iruka didn’t bother to argue he’d taught survival skills to pre-genin enough to know that Asuma wasn’t pulling punches. If they waited or were stupid enough to fall asleep then they wouldn’t be coming back from this mission, that wasn’t something Iruka could do. He’d promised Kakashi he’d be careful and come back safe. Sighing out an icy breath, Iruka nodded. “Sounds great.” He rasped.   
“Just stay awake.” Asuma muttered as they hunkered into each other.   
An hour went by in agonizing minutes of glorious rest and hollow bitter swiftness that couldn’t take away the fatigue plaguing their sore frozen bodies. Iruka nudged Asuma when he figured the hour was up.   
“Asuma.”   
The man grunted. “Get up.”   
Asuma took a bit more prodding before he finally raised his head, he nodded to Iruka. Each struggled to regain their footing in the snow, their bodies willing them to rest. Neither gave in to the tempting lure of sleep, leaning on each other they left the relative safety of their hollow and re-entered the world of ice and snow.   
  
*******   
  
The sun was cresting the icy mountains when Asuma and Iruka stumbled through the outer gate of the land of snow’s village. The ninja manning the gate came to greet them, asking if they were okay.    
“How’d you make it through the pass?”   
“We climbed.” Asuma muttered.   
The ninja looked to each other in surprise before ushering them into the village. “We’re gonna take you to the-”   
“Just take us somewhere warm.” Iruka muttered.   
The guards nodded eagerly, showing them the way to guest quarters where Asuma and Iruka all but collapsed inside. At first, they just lay there on the floor allowing the snow and ice to melt onto the floor around them as they caught their breaths.   
“We need to get up.”   
“Yeah.”   
Asuma coughed a bit to get the chilled air out of his lungs. “We need to get warm.”   
“I don’t think that’s possible anymore...but let me know how it goes for you.”   
Letting out a soft bark of laughter Asuma muttered. “You can’t die on me now.”   
“I’m not dead, I just wish I were.”   
“That’s the spirit.” Asuma groaned as he sat up, kicking Iruka in encouragement. “Get up.”   
“Ugh.” Iruka struggled to sit up, sending his teammate a glare. Asuma being the bastard that he was smiled back.   
“They’ve got hot water.”   
Iruka’s glare lessened. “Let’s go.”   
Nodding the pair slowly climbed to their feet, dropping their bags just inside the doors as they progressed into the large bathing chamber. Asuma’s first business was to turn the water on, setting it on a lukewarm temperature that he knew would feel scalding to their bodies. Iruka began to peel his many layers off one at a time, removing the sheets of ice attached to them in the process. Asuma was quick to follow his example, neither commented on the fact that they were soon reduced to just their underwear. Nor the fact that they were basically going to share a bath with another no matter how large the bath might have been. Climbing in they both let out displeased hisses as the warm water bit at their flesh.   
“Oh hell, that stings.”   
Asuma grunted in reply as they forced themselves to sit in the water despite every nerve in their body telling them to jump out. Iruka let out a breathy huff as he stared across to his friend. “When we get back...He’s going to take this the wrong way.”   
Asuma frowned a moment before catching onto what Iruka was saying when the Jounin waved his hand at the tub they were in together. Asuma chuckled. “Genma will, Kakashi and Kurenai will just be grateful we didn’t die in that fucking blizzard.”   
Iruka hummed. “True.” He shivered. “I wasn’t sure if we’d pull it off to be truthful.”   
Asuma shook his head. “We weren’t doing great that’s for sure.” He hunkered down into the water, letting out another hiss of complain when the warm water went up higher onto his chilled body.   
“Going back is going to suck.”   
Asuma glanced back at Iruka. “Oh didn’t I tell you?”   
Iruka tilted his head in a silent question. “We’re staying until spring when it’s not negative thirty degrees out.”   
Iruka chuckled. “Yeah, somehow I don’t think the Hokage would sign off on that.”   
“The Hokage isn’t freezing off her a-”   
“Let’s just get warm.” Iruka muttered with another shiver.   
Asuma sighed. “We’re going to be late going home.”   
“Wonderful.” Iruka replied into the hot water. “Just wonderful.”   
  
*********   
  
“So just so we’re clear, I officially hate it when your right.”   
Asuma snorted. “I thought that was established back when we were training you for Jounin.”   
Iruka sent him a glare. “Ha ha.”   
Smirking the man lit up a cigarette as they jogged through the trees, their business with Snow had been concluded over two weeks ago and after waiting for the blizzard to die down they’d made the long journey home. They were across the border, nearly there when Asuma had pulled to a stop to light up. Iruka had just rolled his eyes and muttered how he was surprised that they weren’t all waterlogged. Asuma’s quick retort of thinking ahead had the Jounin snorting in amusement. Even now as they jogged towards home, Asuma leisurely pulled breaths against the cigarette, leaving a trail of smoke between his lips as they ran.   
“I’m not likely to be allowed out of her sight for a week after this.”   
Iruka snorted. “You think you have it bad.” Iruka gave his friend a displeased look. “I’m late. A week and a half late from a mission in snow where people freeze to death.”   
Asuma chuckled around his smoke. “I’m aware kid, I was there.”   
Iruka shook his head. “Kurenai is smart enough to realize that you’d be smart enough to survive.”   
“Are you saying Kakashi’s stupid?” The mirth in the man’s tone had Iruka rolling his eyes.   
“In this instance, yes. He’s going to have me on house arrest for a month minimum.”   
Laughing Asuma shook his head. “Well, at least you know he cares.” He joked.   
“He’s going to come to pay you a visit.” Iruka replied with a smile.   
That wiped the grin off of Asuma’s face. “Damn...Actually, no he won’t.”   
Iruka huffed. “Yea-”   
“He’ll be too busy making it impossible for you to leave the apartment...And strip searching you.”   
Iruka glowered at his laughing friend. “Laugh it up, I’m telling Kurenai about how you nearly lost two toes because you refused to admit that they were frostbitten.”   
Asuma grunted. “They’re fine.”   
“Now they are.” Iruka countered. “They wouldn’t have been if you’d left them alone. Your toes should be thanking me.”   
Asuma laughed. “I’ll make sure to keep that in mind.”   
“Kurenai will.”   
“Kurenai isn’t attached to my toes.”   
Iruka snorted. “The hell she isn’t, I can guarantee that she’ll have something to say about it.”   
“I’m sure she will, but that doesn’t change the fact that I didn’t lose any.”   
“Because of me.”   
  
******   
  
Iruka hadn’t even gotten the door open before it was yanked out of his hand and he was jerked forward by his vest. Stumbling forward Iruka winced as the door was slammed behind him right before he was pressed up against it.   
“Hi.” Iruka muttered. “Sorry, I’m late.” He looked up to see Kakashi staring back at him with an unreadable expression.   
“Are you okay?”   
Iruka gave a smile. “It was colder than hell and Asuma nearly lost two toes.” That got him a frown from Kakashi before the man shook his head.    
“No, are you okay?”   
“Tired, but yeah.”   
Nodding Kakashi quickly embraced the man, Iruka sighed against him. “I’m sorry I worried you.”   
“You should be.”   
Laughing Iruka muttered. “It wasn’t like we were partying, we had to climb a mountain of snow from an avalanche, Asuma showed me how to influx chakra into blades because we wouldn’t have made it without climbing like that. Course we were damn near frozen by the-.”   
Kakashi sighed. “Stop talking, your making it worse.”   
Iruka chuckled. “Sorry...I’m tired and rambling.”   
“I noticed.”   
Iruka struggled to pull back, Kakashi not wanting to release him. When he did finally extricate himself from the other man Iruka smiled. “Can we go get under blankets...I really like warm things right now.”   
Chuckling at the man’s words Kakashi nodded, grasping his lover's wrist and pulling him down the hallway towards their bedroom.   
“Did you two have to-”   
“Cuddle to preserve our body heat?”   
Kakashi sighed, glowering over his shoulder. “Wasn’t what I was about to ask, but sure.”   
Iruka blushed. “Sorry, uh we did but with our clothes still on...We didn’t sleep of course.”   
“Would have been too risky.”   
Iruka hummed in agreement. “But we did share a bath once we got to snow.”   
Kakashi smirked back at him.   
“Not a word Kakashi or you can sleep on the damn couch.”   
“Let’s go cuddle under some blankets.” The silver-haired Jounin replied with a smile.   
Iruka let out a long sigh. “Yes please.”   
“You can tell me all about your mission later.”   
“Sounds good.”   
“One quick question.”   
“Hmm?”   
“Were you two naked in the bath?”   
“Go to the couch.” Iruka muttered in a tired voice only to let out a startled noise as he was dragged down onto their bed. He laughed when Kakashi wrapped him up tightly in their blanket and cradled him to his own body.   
“Can’t I’m preventing hypothermia.”   
“You’re an idiot.” Iruka muttered as he snuggled into the blankets and Kakashi. “I love you.”   
Kakashi smiled. “I love you too.”


End file.
